Hot Ice, Cold Fire (3DShipping Ceylan X Guren Shipping)
by AngelLovesToShip
Summary: Everything might seem normal but when Guren's friends are all acting so weird and suspicious, he figures that there's something wrong. And yes, something was missing. In the end he figures out what was wrong. But something unexpected comes in the end of the story. This contains Seigure (3DShipping) and maybe a bit of GenBeni(PolarRenaiShipping). DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1 : Suspicions

**Yoohooo! I'm over here!**

 **X3 Hi ya, Reader-Chan~! It's Angel here and, I just edited some of my careless mistakes (Everyone makes mistakes, Ok?).**

 **Anyloops, I am always very busy creating, editing, and uploading my fanfics. I also put my heart to it when I make it so if you want me to improve or something then feel free to comment down below! Anyways, what are you waiting for?! Please start READING!**

* * *

 **Guren's POV.**

 _Sensei Junji : "You will never pass this test…"_

 _Guren : "But I studied so hard!"_

 _Sensei Junji : "Even if you study hard and maybe pass this exam, you still won't get that new Void Skate Board! Mwahahaha!"_

 _Guren : "What?! Noooooo-!_

"Noooooooooo!" I yelped, jumping out of my slumber. *Panting* Oh, it was just a dream… But it was so scary. Looking down to my left, I saw my pet cat, Max, on the floor startled. "Max, it's fine. It was just a dream," I said to my cat. "Meow?"

I fixed my bed and prepared my stuff. "Guren! Breakfast!" My dad called. "Coming dad!" I hurried downstairs and saw my food on the table. "Wow, this sure looks yummy!" I said, with my mouth drooling. "Well, it's all for you so… eat up!" My dad said, smiling. "Gee, Thanks!" I said and started to eat my omelet.

After I ate my food, I thanked my dad as usual and went outside. I started walking to my school and hoped that I would pass my exam. I met up with my friends and went inside my classroom. Gen was there sitting, quietly as usual so I decided to go over and talk to him. "Hi, Gen. What's up?" He glanced up to look at me and then looked back at his Tablet. "Oh, Hi Guren. I'm just doing some word problems here." He answered. "Oh, ok." I walked back to my seat.

Turning to my right, I saw the desk that I would always look at. Whenever I look at it my head hurts but I don't know why. Beni, our new student from last month, sat down on that desk and turned avoided me. I didn't know why but I always felt like something was missing ever since I woke up in that hospital, last month. They said that I got bumped on by an unknown car, they also said that the car was not located and that a man, named Mr. White found me there lying on the road. "Hey, Guren." I don't know why- "Guren!" "Huh?" I looked to my right and saw, Beni. "Geez, does that take you that long to notice me?" She asked, probably annoyed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something…" I replied. "Well, anyways. Did you listen to our new teacher, Mr. Junji. He said that our test was canceled due to something." Beni said in a really bored expression. "Really? Cool!" I replied. "Now I don't need to take that horrible test so I could just let my dad buy me that new skateboard!" I said, excitedly. "Um… Aren't you suspicious? Maybe you're remembering something? Something about that car cra-?" Beni was interrupted because Gen covered her mouth. Wait, how did Gen get here? "Excuse us for a minute," Gen said to me. "Ok," I said, confused.

Gen grabbed Beni by the hand, went out of the classroom and started to scold at her. What was Beni trying to ask me? Why did Gen stop her from saying whatever he's going to say? I'm so confused. I feel like there's something is missing…

* * *

 **So um... yeah that's it for now! I'll be upgrading and will be editing the next chapter as well!**

 **I really hope that you enjoyed!**

 **And feel free to comment down below!**

 **That's all! Bye ya! -PEACE OUT! XD**


	2. Chapter 2 : An Unexpected Visit

**Hey ya'll!**

 **It's Angel here and yes I edited this chapter. Which means it's a new one! Anyloops, you can go ahead and start reading now! LOL, I almost forgot, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **Beni's POV.**

"Why were you about to tell Guren about what happened in our incident on Quarton?! You know what Mr. White said!" Gen scowled me, outside the classroom.

This made me madder so I started to scream at him. "Well, for your own information! I don't think that Guren would ever figure it out if we don't tell him! And Ceylan's work would never be praised!" I screamed back.

I saw him clench his fists so I backed down a little bit.

"ARGH! Why couldn't you just listen to what Mr. White said! There's a 20% chance for Guren to survive but if you add more information to him then Guren might even…" Gen stopped there and looked down.

"Gen…" I began.

He then started to cry so I hugged him and I started to cry too. The two of us wept and people from different classes would look at us and think that we're crazy or something. But I didn't yell at them because right now I'm not in the mood.

After our cry, we wiped our tears and went back inside the room. Some of the kids in the classroom saw my puffy eyes and asked me if I cried but I just told them that it was just nothing. I walked up to Ceylan's seat, which was now my seat and kept quiet.

 **Gen's POV.**

What had happened back then, really made me sad… But I couldn't give up. I have hope and faith in you Guren…

 **Ceylan's POV.**

I'm going there, I need to go! He has to know… I can't stand the silence any longer…

-In Earth-

I'm here… I can't be seen but that won't stop me. "Ceylan?" Huh? Who was that? Can someone see me?

Turning back, I saw Beni staring at me with those emerald, green eyes.

"Am I crazy? How are you here? I thought that you were…"

"Beni… you can see me?"

"Of course I can!" She answered.

 **Normal POV.**

The kids in the classroom turned to look at Beni because of the unexpected words that she said. But when Gen looked back he also saw Ceylan.

"What the…" Gen said, standing up. "Huh? What is it?" Guren asked, confused. "Errr… Nothing! Never mind it! Beni would you come outside with me? Again…" Gen asked her, also staring at Ceylan.

They both went outside (again!) but this time with Ceylan. Guren just sat down at his place and looked at his wristphonication. '6:00', Guren read mentally. The 3 kids stayed outside the classroom and started to talk to each other.

"Ceylan, how are you here? We thought that you…-You know!" Gen asked, confused.

"But we're so glad that you came back for us!" Beni said, about to hug Ceylan. But she failed as she fell down with her face landing on the ground first. "Whaaaat?! What are you exactly Ceylan?" Beni asked as she stood up.

"That is not to be told for I have no permission to." Was Ceylan's answer.

'What happened to his personality? He's not trying to make us laugh by being funny anymore,' Beni thought.

"Ok, if you're a dead then how come we could see you?" Beni asked, staring at Ceylan's baby, blue eyes.

"I don't know either that's why I'm kind of shocked," Ceylan answered.

Beni turned to look at Gen. "We'll have to ask Mr. White about this" Gen nodded.

* * *

 **Ok, so I hope that you enjoy this Chapter~! Thanks for all the support!**

 **Bye ya! -PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3 : PLANS!

**Ohayo, Reader-Chan~!**

 **Finally I finished this chapter! Thank you for the comment about paragraphs and stuff, Jack Crys Shipper!**

 **And thank you for all your support miss mysteri and flamegoesupguren!**

 **.Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy! Remember DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **What are ya waiting for?! READ ON!**

* * *

-At The Shop-

"What a strange phenomenon!" Mr. White exclaimed.

"Sooo, how come only we could see Ceylan? Why can't Guren see him?" Beni asked.

"Hmm… That I don't know but it actually depends on what you mean by 'Why?'"

"…" Beni kept quiet.

"Wait…" Gen began.

"Hmm?"

"What if…"

"What if what?!" Beni asked, annoyed.

"What if only we could see Ceylan because… Remember before that incident, when Beag injected the 'medicine' on us? He said that it would stay on us forever and we could communicate and see our loved ones who died or something. But he also said that it was connected to our brain core which was connected to our memories causing us to see only the ones that we remember which means…" Gen paused.

The other's waited for him to finish his sentence.

"When part of Guren's memories about Ceylan where deleted. He wasn't able to see him at all," Gen finished looking up.

"Wow…" Beni said. "You're a real genius!"

Gen blushed. "Thanks."

"Good thinking, Gen! Now we know!" Mr. White said, amazed.

"Hmm… Now that I think of it. That's why you could see me."

"Exactly." Gen grinned.

"We better tell Chooki and Toxsa too." Mr. White said.

The three kids nodded. Gen turned on and dialed Chooki and Toxsa's number on the wristphonication device.

"Gen…"

"Wait, I'm still contacting them."

"Umm…Gen?"

"What?!"

"Contact them later, we're gonna be late for class!"

"Oh, right!" Gen blushed, turning off his wristphonication device. The kids thanked Mr. White and ran outside. Gen rode his bike and Beni sat behind him, holding tightly on his waist. Ceylan floated in the air. When kids arrived at school, they dashed to in the building, up the stairs and into their classroom.

 **Guren's POV.**

Bang! Went the door. I looked and saw Gen and Beni standing there. They both went back to their seats. Hmmm…Why are those two always together?

"Hey, Beni!"

"Yeah?" She turned to look at me.

"Why are you and Gen always together? Are you two dating?"

"What?! NO!" Beni screamed, blushing.

"Oh, sorry. Just asking."

"Well…"

"Well?"

"He is kind of cute, you know." Beni said to me smiling.

Heh, maybe sooner or later, they might even date each other.

 **Gen's POV.**

What are those two talking about?

"Hey, Gen."

I looked up and saw Ceylan, floating above me.

"Could you take this off for me?" Ceylan asked pointing at a white spiked collar, on his neck.

"Uh, ok sure." I said, taking off the accessory.

"Hah, FINALLY!" Ceylan said as I took the thing off.

He's personality changed to his 'fun and loud one'. I looked at him, confused.

"Thanks, Gen. You know that really itches and now I could stop talking like Mr. White! Oh, I miss you, my dearest personality!"

"You mean your personality changed because of that thing?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. They said that 'An angel must act wise and responsible' and blah, blah, BLAH! But it's just making me sick!"

"Uh, ok." I said.

"Alright, class. Settle down. Settle down!" Mr. Junji, our new homeroom teacher said.

"Today we're going to learn 'Algebra'!"

Hmph, easy…

 **Normal POV.**

While the teacher was teaching, Gen thought of a plan on how to make Guren remember Ceylan without letting him die. Gen was called once or twice by their teacher but Gen answered his questions as if they were as easy as eating pie. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. The bell rang and class ended. "Class is now dismissed." Beni went over to Gen and waited for him to go outside with her to tell the news to Toxsa and Chooki. When he finished doing whatever, the two of them went outside of the school building and contacted the dirty blonde and the green-haired boy.

"Ok, we'll be right over." Chooki replied.

When the two kids arrived, Gen and Beni explained to them about how they could see Ceylan. Gen also pointed out that Guren couldn't see Ceylan because his memories of Ceylan were damaged.

"Yeah, but we're glad that you're back with us, Ceylan!" Toxsa said.

"We're also happy too!" Chooki said, smiling at Ceylan.

"Aww… Thanks Chooki, also you microchip!" Ceylan beamed.

"Hey!"

"Wait." Beni started.

"What happened to your personality, Ceylan? At first you were acting so wise and mysteriouso but now you're back to being YOU!"

"Well, that's a long story." Ceylan answered.

"It actually wasn't long, it was rather short." Gen corrected.

"Oh, whatever! Gen just tell us your plan." Ceylan complained.

"Ok, here's the plan…"

* * *

 **Ooh~! PLANS!**

 **I wonder what would happen next! Well, you'll find out in the next chapter!**

 **Bye ya! -PEACE OUT! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Figuring

**:3 Halo ya!**

 **It iz I Angel! And I'm here to bring you some good news (Only good news!).**

 **I am slowly recovering from my depression, of course with the help of you all!** **J**

 **And because I just recovered (a bit), I had enough hopes to finish this chapter! I appreciate for all your support and now I am really glad that I was able to finish this chapter for you all! So just to answer your question miss mysteri, Ceylan is an angel. And I got the inspiration from:**

 **1.** **Ceylan's jacket (There is what seems to be angel wings but yeah it's an eagle's wings but I just prefer it to be an angel's wings)**

 **2.** **The song "Angel With A Shotgun" by The Cabs.**

 **3.** **I think that Ceylan is an angel, I mean, I prefer him as an angel! Like he has a good fit to be an angel!**

 **Anyloops, you may begin reading! X3 Oh, and** **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **Guren's POV.**

Sigh. Why does my head hurts? What is going on? What am I missing? What do I do? I can't tell anyone about this, they'll just think that I'm crazy or something. But even if I do tell someone, that won't stop me from being depressed…

-After School-

The day is over and it's time to go home. I then walked out of the door. I looked up to the sky seeing the fading sunlight turning the sky into a reddish-orange color. Things are now suddenly so weird. I feel so weird...

"Hi, Guren."

"Hmm?" I turned back and saw a tall, boy, with emerald, green eyes standing right in front of me. I never met this kid before but then how'd he know my name?

"Oh, hello"

"Do you want to hang out sometime? I really want to get to know you better."

Before I could answer, a boy with green hair hopped up from nowhere. This boy was short and was wearing a bandana.

"You mean we want to get to know you better?"

"Yeah, I meant to say that." The dirty blonde replied, smiling, sheepishly.

Both, two boys looked at me, waiting for my respond. I then noticed a small silence between us so I just gave them a respond.

"Oh, ok. Sure."

"Cool! So do you want to hang out now?" The short boy with a bandana asked, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Ok…"

The two boys grabbed me by the arm and we went to a sort of place. It looked like a place where you dine. "Turtles Diner', I read.

"Ugh, guys. Where are we anyways?" I asked them, confused. I've never been to this place before.

"Oh, this is Toxsa's diner, his family owns it." The dirty blonde replied.

I looked at the place again and noticed something. It was like I've been here before.

"Uh, who exactly is Toxsa?" I asked.

Their eyes went wide when I asked them this question.

"We are so sorry! We forgot to introduce ourselves!" The dirty blonde cried.

I slowly raised one of my eye brows and the short boy went in front of me.

"Well, I'm Toxsa! Toxsa Dalton" He grinned.

"And I'm Chooki Mason but you just call me Chooki." The dirty blonde gave me a little smile.

"Ok."

I actually wanted to ask them about how they know my name and stuff but I just kept it in. The three of us walked up the stairs and into the diner. When I went in there, I smelled some fresh fish, carousels, fish and sticks, and all the other yummy food that you could name. Well, not really "All" the food. We sat down on soft, comfy, stools and started to order some food.

"Hey little bro, hi Chooki, hi Gur- I mean hello there what's your name?" A green-haired girl approached us.

"I'm Guren. Guren Nash." I replied.

The girl smiled at me and she kind of looks familiar but of course, I don't remember meeting her.

"And I'm Wakamei, Toxsa's big sister!" She grinned and began to elbow Toxsa.

"Yeah, she's my sister. Anyways, let's order, I'm starving!" The green-haired boy looked at me in a bored expression.

"Ok, here are your menus."

Hmm… What should I pick? I read across the desserts first. Lime Parfait… That's not really my favorite but it's starting to give me one of those headaches. "What in the name of Lime Parfait are you doing?!" This phrases sounds familiar…"I'll take some Lime Parfait, please!" I heard this before but just why couldn't I remember?! "Whaaat?! Still no Lime Parfait?" Arrgh! Why can't I just REMEMBER?!

"Ugh, Guren what's your order?" The short boy asked me.

"Huh? Oh I'll be taking..." I randomly placed my eyes on… "a hero burger… and…" Ugh…. Ooh, found one! This looks good! "One Chocolate Parfait, please!"

"Ok, coming right up!" Wakamei said.

"So… Guren do you play any video games?" Toxsa asked me.

"Well, sometimes…"

"Cool! I play DoomSplooder! It's really fun!"

"Oh, cool."

Now what he's saying is giving me the headache, I mean I've heard of that game before. But maybe it's these boys that are giving me the headache, I mean they really seem familiar even if we just met today. I turned to my right to look at them again. Chooki, a boy with a blonde star-shaped hair, green, emerald eyes, is very tall and wears sporty clothes. He must be an athlete… Toxsa, a boy with a bandanna, clearing some of his green hair, with brown, chestnut eyes, he's kind of short and he likes to talk about video games a lot. He's a gamer, I guess. Their personalities seem so familiar to me, also their looks.

"Hey, guys."

"Yeah, Guren?" They both asked, in unison.

"Have we met before?"

 **Chooki's POV.**

Darn it, he figured out. But that's supposed to be the plan.

"Ugh… Maybe, I don't know but I saw you in the hallways sometimes." I answered him, nervously.

"Oh…"  
Guren looked down. Ok, now what do we do?!

"Here are your orders!" Wakamei said, laying our food on the table.

"Ooh! Fish and Chips!" Toxsa said then started to gobble up his food.

I looked at my plate and saw my fried chicken and then looked at Guren's food. I started eating but kept an eye on Guren. I couldn't stand it anymore. I know how he feels right now, maybe… if I just give him a hint or something. I opened my mouth to begin talking but I closed it because I didn't even think about what I should say. I thought for a moment and then opened my mouth again but this time I knew what I was going to say.

"Uh, Guren…"

"Yes?"

I looked at him straight in the eyes, seeing only those purple orbs.

"Ok, so, why are you asking us that question?"

"Well… it actually feels like we've met before and the way you guys, act, look, and talk. It just- I don't know, makes me feel like I met you guys before. Please don't think that I'm crazy…" He answered us, still avoiding eye contact.

I cleared my throat.

"Well, we did meet before." I turned and looked at Toxsa.

He just went wide-eyed but said nothing at all.

"Really?!" Guren asked surprised.

I nodded. "Yes. But we're really sorry, we can't tell you anymore."

Guren just smiled at us.

"I'm going now, is that ok with you guys?" He asked, jumping out of the stool.

I nodded but I didn't know if Toxsa nodded so I turned to my right to check him. Yep, he nodded.

 **Guren's POV.**

So I'm not crazy after all! I'm going home! Hmm… but what did Chooki mean about not telling me anymore? Tell me what? Well, it's getting kind of dark. The sky is turning dark blue.

-Outside Guren's House-

Finally, I'm home! I swung the door open and went inside the room, slowly closing the door.

"So, that's your plan?"

I heard two people speaking in the living room. I know that my dad was speaking to someone because he's always busy. But he wasn't speaking on the phone. It sounded like someone else was in the house. I sneaked in the living room and saw Gen and my father talking to each other.

"Yes, that is my plan."

Gen saw me and waved at me. I waved back. My dad turned around and saw me.

"Oh, hi Guren. How was school?" My dad asked me.

"Fine. I met some new friends."

"That's good to hear!"

I looked at Gen again, but this time confused.

"Dad, why's Gen here?"

"Oh, he said that he wanted to speak of something with me."

Suddenly, we heard a small noise and saw Gen rise up from the sofa.

"I'll be going now."

"No, no, no. Please stay we can provide you dinner."

"It's fine, someone's already providing me dinner."

He waved at me and I waved back again and he got out of the house. Hmm… plan? What did he mean by that? I went up to my room and thought about what happened today and stuff. Well, I guess that I should be cleaning up my room. Fix my bed also the bed sheets, pat, pat, pat my pillows. Clear out my desk. Pencils and Pens here- "Achoo!" Something fell out of my pocket. What's… this? It looks like a white, Lego brick… Since when did I get this? I picked the brick up and examined it. Ow! It's giving me one of those headaches again. Hmm… ok I think that I got a plan.

-After many minutes of cleaning up the room-

OK… Red strings, push pins, and a feature board. OK, let's start. *Draws Gen, Beni, Chooki, Toxsa, Wakamei* *Pins it on the feature board*. Ok, those four kids must know something that I don't. After that car crash or whatever, I get headaches and I can't remember some stuff. Beni was about to ask me about that car crash incident but then Gen stopped her from saying whatever she's trying to say. I think that I know Chooki and Toxsa but I don't really remember them. Chooki also told me that he wasn't allowed or something, to tell me more information. Also Chooki and Toxsa knows my name. And that girl, Wakamei. I think that I might even know her but I still don't remember. Gen was in my house and he was talking with my dad about plans? What plans?

OK, I think that I might even know something. And all these clues just lead to one conclusion…

 _ **SOME OF MY MEMORIES HAVE BEEN ERASED OR SOMETHING!**_

* * *

 **WOW… Guren just figured it all out! Congratulations Guren-Kun!**

 **Guren-Kun: Arigato!**

 **Ceylan-Kun: Seriously, just speak in English because some of the readers can't understand Japanese.**

 **Guren-Kun: Gomen…**

 **Ceylan-Kun: *Facepalms***

 **Angel-Chan: Ooh! I got an idea!**

 **Both Ceylan and Guren-Kun: What is it?**

 **Angel-Chan: We just do this (English Translation) whenever we say Japanese phrases or words!**

 **Ceylan-Kun: … You're just making me look bad…**

 **Angel-Chan: Why would I? You guys (And Beni) are my BFF's!**

 **Ceylan-Kun: Well, you've got a point princesa.**

 **Angel-Chan: Oh, whatever let's just greet the readers' good bye.**

 **All: Bye!**

 **Angel-Chan: And PEACE OUT! X3**


	5. Chapter 5 : Something Awkward

**Konichiwa!**

 **Arigato, mina for everything! I just finished this chapter! .**

 **Anyloops, I really HOPE that you, Reader-Chan or Reader-Kun would enjoy this.**

 **Ceylan-Kun: Uh, huh. There are some… Stuff.**

 **Angel-Chan: Yeah, Ceylan-Kun is right but please don't try to spoil it for them.**

 **Ceylan-Kun: I won't princess.**

 **Angel-Chan: SHH! It's Angel!**

 **Ceylan-Kun: Yeah, Angel-Chan, I will… BUT NOT UNLESS YOU GIVE ME LIME PARFAIT!**

 **Angel-Chan: Whataboutakiss?**

 **Ceylan-Kun: What?**

 **Angel-Chan: Nothing… *Poofs a lime parfait out of nowhere* Well, here's your Lime Parfait.**

 **Ceylan-Kun: Arigato!**

 **Angel-Chan: You're welcome! Well, remember** **DON'T like, DON'T READ!**

 **Ceylan-Kun: *Smiles and rolls eyes*And of course Angel would say…-**

 **Angel-Chan: You may begin reading this chapter!**

 **Ceylan-Kun: I knew it.**

* * *

 **Guren's POV.**

How come nobody told me about this….? Why was it kept secret from me? Is this why everyone's been acting strange to me? Why? Is this why I think that I know these people? And why I can't remember them? I mean… I don't have amnesia! I still remember my name, my dad, my cat, Gen and other things. But to think that all these were the answers of why I don't remember and why I feel that there is something missing…

I can't believe it… I'm talking to everyone tomorrow… I'm gonna get my answers.

 **Gen's POV.**

"So… Gen. Did Chooki call you today?"

Beni…

"Yes, he did. He said that the plan went according to order but Toxsa also told me that Chooki gave Guren a little hint."

"Aww… I thought that there would be more fun!"

I didn't say anything, I just kept my eyes on the computer.

"Genny! Did you talk to Mr. Nash, already?"

"…"

"GEN! ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Beni's too loud sometimes and she could also be really, really, REALLY annoying.

"Yes, I did"

I heard Beni sigh after I said that.

"You know… I spoke to Ceylan about something."

"MmmHmm…"

This girl is just disturbing me…

"Oh whatever, here's your dinner."

I heard some sort of clattering sound and I turned to see that Beni had placed my meal on my desk.

"Spin~!"

I felt my chair spinning as Beni twirled the chair and me around. She was trying to make me dizzy.

"Beni…"

The chair stopped spinning and Beni stood in front of me. I just crossed my arms and stared at her as she started to meddle around with my hair. She's giving me a headache. I tried giving her "the look" but she ignored it. What's this? Why is she sitting on my lap?

"Beni, get off…"

She went a little closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. Both our faces faced each other as she did this.

"Beni… Get Off…"

What she's doing is just making me feel uncomfortable. Plus, some of her pink hair is going on my face. All this… is embarrassing.

Beni started caressing my face, I wish that she'll get off of me but I can't. But still, if anyone sees us in this position, they might get the wrong idea and start telling people about what happened.

"Gen, let's go to your room."

I feel blood rushing up to my face right now, I don't feel so good. I need to put my foot down. I need to do something fast!

Beni held me even tighter and started to bury her face on my hair. She started to mumble something but I couldn't quite understand her as her face was buried on my hair. When she finished mumbling, she turned to face me. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to me. Is she going to kiss me?! Ok, this is it! Without any warning, I got her out of my lap and pinned her down on the floor, stoping her from doing whatever she's going to do. Suddenly, the door swung open and there stood Toxsa and Chooki. The two boys glanced at our direction and stared at us, in a shocking matter.

I started cursing a million times in my head because I didn't want to be seen in a position with Beni like this. Blushing, I stood from the ground and helped Beni up. I noticed that she had a shade of pink blush on her face.

The boys just stayed in their same positions with their jaws dropped.

I Sighed.

"Come in" I said to them, still blushing from what had happened.

The two boys went inside the room while Beni went to grab some snacks for us. I went back to the computer and started monitoring every pages.

"Sooo, what was all that about?" Toxsa asked, trying to make a joke about what just happened.

I didn't say anything but just gave him the look.

 **Chooki's POV.**

I tried to cover Toxsa's mouth back then but it was already too late, he already said it. But wow, what just happened was really random. I couldn't imagine the both of them doing that. I used to think that- Brrrgh! Never mind, that's none of my business.

Though we should have knocked, it was quite rude of us to do that. All we really wanted was to give them some information about the medicine that Beag injected on us.

We were sitting on a dark, mahogany coffee table that was polished and was really shiny. I was still really impressed at what I saw. His apartment looks really fancy even though this isn't our first time coming here.

"So, why are you two here?" Gen asked us.

I cleared my throat and began my speech.

"After our talk with Guren, the two of us were summoned to Quarton by Beag when we arrived there, we asked Beag why he summoned us and he told us about the medicine. That medicine that he injected us was the wrong one, it wasn't the 'see your loved ones', it was a brain damage medicine. He said that it was switched with the other one. The medicine that we took had an… um… domino effect which means that every time we would get hit and every time our Tenkai energy would drain, the medicine would take control of us and we could either be brain washed or we could just be severely hurt. But since Ceylan sacrificed himself for Guren, his Tenkai Energy was fully drained to 0% which caused him to die but we still don't know why we can see Ceylan."

Gen turned to look at me with his blood-red eyes.

"Then… we should have a change of plans."

I nodded at him.

"Here's your tea."

Beni placed our tea on the table with a couple of biscuits for our snacks. I looked at Beni in the eyes, still curious about what had happened. She noticed me staring at her and I could eventually see that she was blushing. She sat on the other couch and just avoided making eye contact with us.

* * *

 **X3 Ok, so-**

 **Beni-Chan: Hope that you didn't read it!**

 **Guren-Kun: Beni, don't be like that.**

 **Beni-Chan: Be like what? You got a problem or something? 'Cause I DO! Angel, just made me act so… something to Gen! I meant typed.**

 **Ceylan-Kun: Why'd you got a problem, pinky? It's just a fanfiction! Is it 'cause…You like Gen or what? *Chuckles***

 **Beni-Chan: *Blushes* Whaaa? Why would I? I mean I don't even like anyone.**

 **Ceylan-Kun: Well, it's obvious that you like him! *Smirks***

 **Guren-Kun: *Frowns***

 **Beni-Chan: *Still Blushing* N-No I don't!**

 **Angel-Chan: Hey! Trying to push me out of your conversation? You know that I'm standing right in front of y'all!**

 **Beni-Chan: Well, actually ma'am. I'm trying to PUSH you out of this conversation!**

 **Angel-Chan: But why?**

 **Toxsa-Kun: *Playing with his PSP* It's so obvious. Beni just is-**

 **Chooki-Kun: *Covers Toxsa's mouth* It's better if you don't say it.**

 **Angel-Chan: Well, whatever. *Rolls Eyes*Let's just bid our fellow readers goodbye.**

 **All: GOOD-BYE!**

 **Angel-Chan: *Smiles* And PEACE OUT! *Disappears***


	6. Chapter 6 : Let'sTalk

**Heeeey ya!**

 **Um, so I finally finished this chapter, not to mention that I finally uploaded it. So, I've got some news for you but I will put it at the end of this chapter. Anyloops, remember "** **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ** **".**

 **Now, you are free to read on and yes, I'm starting on Toxsa's POV. for this one.**

* * *

 **Toxsa's POV.**

Ha. Ha. Ha. It's very funny.

NOT! Though the almost making out thing really made me laugh in the inside. But it was also really yucky! Like eww, grown up stuff! Oh, tea, it looks like blood!

"Oh, right. Thanks for the tea, Beni but you just for you to know, I'm low on caffeine!"

"It's red tea you moron, it has no caffeine in it plus it's high on anti-dioxide."

"Anti-dioxide?"

Beni facepalmed.

"Oh, whatever," She said and stood up to walk away to a nearby room.

Aww, now here's the boring part, the discussion of plans! Where's the skip button? This is really boring!

 **Beni's POV.**

Ugh, those dumb morons! Interrupting us from our privacy. The talk with Ceylan was worth it but the part when they barged in was- ugh!

They're just making me wanna scream right now!

Where's Ceylan, anyways? Ugh, why bother? I'll just go to bed, it sure is late, tonight…

 **-The Next Day-**

 **Guren's POV.**

Today's the day. I need all the answers that I could get…

"Meow!"

"Aww, why Max, you're awake!"

Well, enough with that, I'm getting my answers today.

 **Normal POV.**

When Guren got out of the house, he waved his father good bye and drove his bike to school. While riding his hot, blazing bike, he started getting some of those memory cuts. From his point of view, he could see a boy with blue hair- though he wasn't able to see him clearly because of the blur in his mind. But he could see something on that boys' head which seemed like, goggles. The fact that he was quite lost in thought, he didn't see that the watermelon pink sky was slowly turning into a blue one.

The redhead sighed. He looked down at his wristphonication device and sharply, turned his bike to the right side, obviously not caring if he'd get any injuries. The turn was sharp and dangerous yet he managed to turn it around safely.

The boy tried to focus riding his bike, instead of just day dreaming around. When Guren arrived at his so called destination, he parked his bike and started walking into the marbled floor.

He walked up the stairs, day-dreaming about the mysterious boy, who came in his mind. He was so focused into his thoughts that he didn't realize a pinkette following him, quietly from behind.

As, he entered his classroom, he noticed that not much people were in yet. A small mist appeared right in front of him, showing him what seemed to be a figure of this mysterious boy. The redhead's legs were stuck on the floor, unable to move. He was surprised, shocked, stunned. All those threat the same time.

He waved his hands, trying to feel it but failed as he was unable to feel any solid object but thin air.

While he was doing this, some of his classmates stared at him, confused by his sudden actions.

"Is he possessed?" Asked one girl.

"I don't know, maybe he's crazy!"

Guren heard these but he just ignored it and continued to search around for the right definition of the feeling that he was having right now.

"Déjà vu…" were the words that came out of his mouth.

"Ahem."

The boy shock himself from his visionary thoughts and turned back just to see an angry pink, haired girl. He stared at the girl, confused and then realized that he was blocking her entrance.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

The boy made way for her and she went in the room, not thanking him.

This girl was followed by an auburn haired boy, Gen. He looked into Guren's eyes, seeing his shocked expression but then just walked pass him.

"Wait!"

The boy with red, crimson eyes stared at Guren. Their eyes met and then there was a short moment of silence.

"Yes, Guren, what is it?"

"Would you mind telling me, something?"

"And what is that… 'something' that you are talking about?"

"I'm not dumb, Gen. I know that you know something that I don't!"

The boy kept quiet.

"Tell me what the hell it is, Gen! What is this thing?! Th-this white Lego brick that just suddenly glows red all the sudden? I know that you know something Gen! What happened that time? Before I woke up in that hospital? Why does it seems like I was forgetting something? Who is this blue haired boy that always seems to come across my mind? Why-"

"Enough with your speech, Mr. Nash. If you'd want to talk about that then just go outside if not then stay here and pay attention, we are about to begin Algebra!"

Guren's face just showed a blank expression. He didn't even realize that it was time for class. Yes, he was embarrassed but he was also mad and sad at Gen. And because of these he wasn't able to decide if he was to still be mad or just go on being embarrassed. Since he didn't know what to do, he just stayed quiet and sat down on his seat.

The other boy, Gen just seemed to be startled but he also went to sit down on his seat. He avoided trying to look at Guren. On the other hand, the girl knight, Beni or should I say "Venetta" just stared at the two, shocked. And that was not kept hidden to herself as her jaw unknowingly dropped.

Ceylan, who was standing beside Beni's desk, closed her mouth before she could attract any flies. The boy was shocked himself, due to what happened but he just remained quiet, trying hard not to spill.

Right now, Guren's face was still blank, inside he wanted to scream, so badly but there was something within him that stopped him from doing this.

 **-Time Skip till End of Class-**

Gen stood from his seat and walked over to the now, quiet Guren. He, being the kind of awkward boy he was, tried to sympathize with the red-head.

"Look G-gen, I'm sorry… I guess that I was just…"

The boy choked on his own words, unable to say anything but instead letting a gas of air escape from his mouth. The auburn-haired placed a hand on Guren's back, rubbing it, trying to make him feel better.

Guren stood up from his seat and threw his arms on Gen. There, in that position, the redhead started crying. Hot tears dripped from his cheeks, fell on the ground and melted through its liquid solid form, causing it to form a small puddle of tears.

Gen didn't know how to react and showed a shocked expression but his feelings slowly faded away as he returned the hug. Beni was there, watching the whole thing, she couldn't help herself so she ran over to the two boys and gave them a hug.

The hug, sorry, embrace that the three of them felt like forever, as if the warm sensation kept going on forever but in reality this was just a ten second hug. When the hug was released, Guren wiped his tears and tried clearing his throat.

"Sigh. O-ok, I found out that something was wrong… and I know that you know something about it. Could you please tell me what it was?"

Beni and Gen turned to each other and gave each other knowing looks.

"Guren…" The pinkette started. "You- Your memories have been erased…"

"There-," Gen paused. "We'll explain it to you in Mr. Whites' shop."

Guren nodded at this.

* * *

 **Sigh. I hope that you, Reader-Sama… would be happy now that I posted this (Which is the next chapter) I really hope that I could just feel what to know- uh, I meant, know what to feel. I LOVE you, you guys/ girls really made me happy! But right now, I have a battle with myself. I'm trying to focus on some things like the examination that I will be soon having this July? Or was it June? I really need to pass this so I'm going to study hard. I think that I told you that before but if I did then I'm telling you this now: "I haven't given up… yet. I am going through a lot of things and tell you what, it's hard, like I'm in the Boss Battle with my rival, in a video game, of course but this is reality."**

 **So, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please be gentle with me, ok? I'm starting to go all soft and hard, randomly so I might hurt your feeling by accident. Just know that I'll never mean to do that.**

 **Welp, bye ya.**

 **-Peace Out**


	7. Please READ!

Okay, how's it going' guys, it's me Fuyu **Angel** here and welcome to a "Please Read Chapter", well that was weird.

Anyways, I am here for a while to say that things have gotten well for me but that isn't the only reason, I've got some good news or maybe bad news for you all? I'm not sure, depending on what you think.

So, let's get straight to the point here, I'm going to be **re-writing (More like Re-Typing) Hot Ice, Cold Fire.**

It's been quite a long while since I checked on this net, I checked on it like weeks ago or something but it was cut time to time and then I uploaded a new story (But it's about Undertale) but it was then, I decided to read my own fanfics from the past and I realized that "Wow, I stink, LOL". There were some grammatical errors, it was not a clear storyline and yeah... So then, I thought, "What if I Re-do it?" and well, I did.

I am still working on the new update but of course it'll start out from Chapter 1, this time I'll make it longer though and I'll try to make it more detailed.

But since I am going to be doing a new update, I'll have a mental countdown on when I'll delete the old version.

Well, that's all. Bye!


End file.
